Episode 8579 (18th February 2015)
Plot Callum gives David a wrap of cocaine to deliver to a specified address. Kevin goes to meet his internet date at a French restaurant. Faye tells Craig she couldn't tell Anna about her pregnancy due to the situation at home. Jason books the New York trip and plans to surprise Eva. Kevin's date is Jenny Bradley. Julie spots Mary putting some groceries in her bag and leaving without paying. David doesn't know what to do about the cocaine and summons Nick, with Andy joining them. He decides he won't deal drugs for Callum and empties the coke into the sink. Kevin and Jenny are surprised to have met up online after 22 years. Jenny reveals she's been through a messy divorce. Gail is worried that Callum will get David into trouble. When she sees David, Nick and Andy getting into Nick's car, she stops them and forces them to admit they were on their way to sort out Callum. Gail tells David he has to stay out of trouble for the kids' sake so she'll see Callum. A reluctant Audrey gets dragged along. Tony tells Eva about a property auction. Jason is suspicious when he sees them conspiring. Jenny wonders how Rita would react to seeing her. Kevin suggests they go for a drink at the Rovers and catch up with her old friends but Jenny isn't keen. Eva tells Jason she's going shopping with her friend "Tonia". Gail warns Callum to stay away from her family. Callum insists he wants to be a good dad to Max and his name is on the birth certificate. He keeps his cool when Gail reveals David poured the drugs down the sink, but turns nasty when she says he repulses her. Callum tells her she hasn't seen anything yet. Faye reveals to Craig her plan to give birth secretly and leave the baby outside the hospital. Julie accuses Mary of shoplifting. Mary tells her Dev permitted her to take from the shop anything for the twins. She takes Julie's accusation badly and storms out. David is horrified when Gail tells him about Callum's threat. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Delivery Man - Adam Stevens Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Victoria Street *The Dog & Gun - Bar *Unnamed restaurant Notes *First appearance of Jenny Bradley since 8th October 1993. *A waitress at the restaurant is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scenes at the restaurant were recorded on location at The Woodstock Arms on Barlow Moor Road, Didsbury. *Jenny Bradley refers to the events of Episode 2637 when she recalls singing What I Did For Love at an audition for Alec Gilroy. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells David that she and Audrey will deal with Callum; Kevin gets a shock when he meets his internet date; Faye tells Craig she plans to give birth in secret; and Eva covertly arranges to attend a property auction with Tony, but tells a deeply suspicious Jason she is going shopping with an old friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes